Cold As Ice
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Kagome's destiny did not lie in the village she swore to protect nor in the future, only the crescent moon knew the answers to her questions.


**Cold as Ice**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Summary: Kagome's destiny did not lie in the village she swore to protect nor in the future, only the crescent moon knew the answers to her questions.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**The Truth Behind a False life**

It's been four years since Kagome at the age of fifteen defeated Naraku. With the jewel fused back into her body Kagome is now the true scared jewel priestess. Instead of going back to _her_ time that she had no business being in she stayed and adopted Shippo.

After the battle Kagome had gone straight to training herself. For two years she worked endlessly to gain control over her powers and in time her power surpassed Kikyo and rivaled Midoriko's. She was proud of that and when Kaede died Kagome and her friends took control of protecting the village. Kagome's name soon became known all across the lands not just for her power but her kindness as she made her village a place where both demon and human could live in peace. Many demon's with human mates would come to the village looking for a place where they could raise their young in peace. And each time they were welcomed with opened arms by all that lived within the village.

Many demons respected her and stayed away from her village for fear that they would be at the end of her sharpened sacred arrows and Kagome was fine with that as long as they left her peaceful village alone. alone. Many demons did come to her village but most just come for her help which she would gladly give.

Kagome was proud to call herself headmaster/headmistress of the village.

In those four years Kagome and Inuyasha had become closer, finally coming together in a type of romantic relationship two years after Naraku's defeat. In that time Inuyasha had been placing "_scent claims"_ upon Kagome. This put silent claim on Kagome: claiming her as his property.

When she found out, it was the day of their anniversary, which was today. Their shouting and yelling could be heard all throughout the village. They fought from midmorning till nightfall, the relationship was over, Inuyasha's dreams to mating Kagome ruined.

A "SIT" rang throughout the village and Kagome exits Kaede's old hut, her quiver full of fresh arrows on her back and her red bowin her hand. On her form was the clothing of a true priestess. The top was a creamy white while the bottoms were a blood red crimson. It hugged her nicely curved body that had filled out finely while being toned from her training and active lifestyle. With long black hair that went pass her hips and brown doe eyes, she was a native beauty.

With an angry huff Kagome heads for the woods. She was hurt and angry, and the only way she knew to calm down was to take a long walk, in this case a **very** long walk.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Inside the hut everyone was at a loss. Had she finally broken? Was she going to try and return to her home, her time? It worried everyone but none more than Shippo.

She was his mother, his caregiver and his source of love, comfort and strength. It broke Shippo's heart to think that his mommy was going to be leaving him and he slowly begins to cry. Fat tears fall from his teal green eyes, creating hot trails down his flushed cheeks.

Sango who had come into the hut at the end of the fight moved to comfort the small kit but he pushed her away. The only one he wanted was his mommy. With a loud cry he raced out the door to do find **his** mommy.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome wasn't going to leave, she had no desire to go back to that time, for she was bond here and in a way she knew that she belonged in this time. When she had told her mother she was to be staying in this time all those years ago, her mother had only smiled saying that she should follow her heart. Sota had cried saying he would miss her, while her grandfather had just hugged her saying; _the time has come_. To be truthful she did not understand and still didn't understand what her grandfather had meant.

Looking up at the bright full moon longing filled her heart, not for her family but for the truth. She felt that they had been hiding something from her. She had always wondered way her mother was so_ "fine"_ with her going into the _"past"_ risking her life. Kagome looks away and heads farther into the woods away from the god tree and well or she knew she would go back for answers.

The cool night air wraps around Kagome push and pulling her farther from the village. The wind blows at her hair pushing it out of the way so that it could caress her neck the only other thing besides her hands bared by the priestess clothing.

Kagome allows the wind to carry her, clearing her mind and erasing her anger. The wind carries her to a small but beautiful clearing before dyeing. The lovely clearing was filled with beautiful wild flowers that grew everywhere and glowed bright from the light of the full moon. Tall pine trees surrounded the clearing acted like walls not waiting anything to pass so as not to disturb the peacefulness of the clearing. That's when she felt it; a demon_,_ a very strong demon and a barrier.

Quickly Kagome readied her bow and arrow. She walks to the middle of the clearing looking around with both her eyes and energy letting it help detect any danger and where it might be hiding. Than another demon appears. Kagome turns sharply and fires at a bush aiming not for the bush but for the creature that hid behind it. The arrow shines a bright pink as it cut through the air its aim strong and pure.

But her arrow was too slow and the creature jumps away from his death. He was crouched on the ground breathing hard as he stared at what would have been his death. The bush was now in ashes and where it had once stood was a large black blast spot where the arrow had hit.

The demon stands and narrows his dark eyes at Kagome. He was tall with reddish brown-black hair that went pass his waist. His narrowed black eyes were filled with anger, hate and even a little lust. A dark blue and black kimono covered his form, it reminded Kagome of someone. But she couldn't really remember it.

"You will surely die for that little _miko_," he said in a cold dark voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine and chilled her straight to her core.

"N-Naraku," the name rushes out of Kagome's mouth; her brown eyes filled with fear.

The demon smiles then laughs a dark deadly laugh the same one Naraku once laughed. "No but I must thank-you!" he chuckled.

"W-Why?" Kagome stutters her soft voice breaking due to her fear.

"For if it wasn't for you, my old man's blood would be on my hands," he smiles evilly at her.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears; this demon though weak was the true offspring of Naraku. Then her beautiful usual bright kind brown eyes harden with hatred turning them into an unkind black. Quickly she readies another arrow aiming it at the demon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she orders keeping her eyes on him.

He smiles and takes a few steps to the left, the tip of Kagome's arrow following his movements. "My name is Kino, first born of Naraku and I'm here for the jewel. If you're a good girl and hand it over I might take mercy on you and even take you as my mate." He smirks, a smirk that was the exact same as Naraku's.

"Never," she growls threw her clinched teeth in disgust. How dare this wimp think that she would lower herself to mate with him; an offspring of her most hated enemy.

"As you wish," that's when Kagome fires her arrow.

Kino dodges and runs at Kagome aiming at her with his sharp claws. Kagome moves to slowly and his claws come down on her left arm. She cries out and falls to the ground dropping her bow and her only chance at living to see her son. Blood rushed from the wound seepign through her fingers as she curled into herself trying to protect herself. Kagome lays there waiting for the killing blow, that never came. Instead she is welcomed by the sound of snarls and growls.

Kagome turns her head to see Kino pinned to a tree by another demon this one was strong having the same aura as the demon she had first felt when she entered the clearing.

The demon was tall 6'7 maybe with dark raven black hair that had been braided in one single braid going down to just above his knees. He wore a dark grey almost black warrior kimono that was very similair to Sesshomaru's own kimono. But if this demon is anything like Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, he should be feared.

Slowly Kagome goes to get up but by mistake uses her injured left arm to help her off the ground. She cries out in pain and grips her arm even more firmly trying to slow the bleeding.

"Are you all right?" A rough but kind voice asks. The voice came from right next to her and causes her to jump and look to the owner of it.

It was the demon. He was crouched down beside her, looking at the large bloody claw marks on her shoulder and upper left arm.

Kagome stared wide eyed in fear and awe at the beautiful demon before her. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light with cabalt blue eyes that were filled with but warmth and concern. On his forehead was the dark black right half of a crescent moon, on both cheeks were two gray/purple lines. He was a powerful black dog demon. The armor on his kimono was spiked like Sesshomaru and the armor on his crest was pure black while he had a white, purple and blue sash tied around his waist holding two swords to his side each with a blue handle.

His dark eyes dart from the wound to her eyes. With a swift movement he slices open his right hand with his claws. "_May this blood heal and awaken you my sister_," He says softly and presses his bleeding hand to her wound.

Kagome cries out as the blood enters her. The blood was like an icy flame burning throughout her veins. It was like being burned alive from the inside out. A scream rips through her chest as the blood rushes through her veins making it's way throughout her body to her heart. A strong arm pulls her body to a warm muscular chest. The chest rumbles slightly as a soft calming purr fills her ears.

A whimper passes Kagome's lips as everything around her becomes a blur. With a gasping breath the demon's blood reaches her heart and it skips a beat. Darkness engulfed the fragile priestess as the demon held her to his chest.

"Sister do not worry, soon the pain will fade and everything will be clear," he whispers in her ear with a gentle purr. He pulls his head back and lifts her into his arms as he moves to one of the trees which he leans against with her still in his arms.

"The twin moons have been reunited," he whispers to himself, repeating the nickname that had been placed upon him and his sister from the time of their births. He looks up at the full silvery white moon.

_**~o.O~O.o~ At The Southern Palace ~o.O~O.o~**_

A tall dark haired _dog_ stood outside his palace in a garden staring up at the full glowing moon; this one brighter than any other full moon. To others it was just another full moon but to the weak dyeing lord it meant that the twin moons had been reunited and that his true heir, the true heir to the south would soon be home.

"Soon my daughter will lead the lands and peace will continue," the lord says in his hushed deep voice, his silvery black eyes staying on the moon. "Soon…if I last that long,"

**wolfYLady: **_**I hope you enjoyed it please comment I would love to know if you enjoyed it…it would surely make my day.**_


End file.
